Posts and poles can be used in a variety of manners such as porch supports, fence posts, telephone/utility poles, and the like. The posts are often located outdoors, and in some cases are installed and set in cement foundations, for example foundations up to around three to four feet deep. When the post is made of wood or other materials susceptible to degradation, wear or rot, the post may lose structural integrity due to repeated exposure to moisture and natural forces, thereby putting the post at risk for failure.
Posts are typically most vulnerable to rotting at or just below ground level. In particular, when such posts are set in concrete, rain water typically collects on top of the concrete, thereby increasing the post's exposure to moisture at or just below ground level. In many cases, aside from a weakened portion at or near ground level, the remainder of the length of the post is structurally sound. Accordingly, reinforcement of the post at ground level may increase the useful life of the post as a functional support and help to avoid or postpone the costs associated with replacing the entire post.